


1, 2, 3, 4

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: A story explaining why Recce and Jack say 'real' and 'always' instead of I love you. Don't like, don't read, don't hate bitches.





	1, 2, 3, 4

"There's only one thing

Two do

Three words

Four you:

I love you.”

* * *

“So, you're taking Recce out tonight?”

Jack looked up from his bed to Cas, who stood in the doorway.

“How did you-”

Cas smiled.

“You're not a subtle as you think you are.” He said, “But don't worry. You couldn't have picked a better woman.”

“Do you-” Jack began.

“No.” Cas stopped the thought. Castiel loved Recce, but as a sister and a comrade, not as a partner, like he did her brother. “Women aren't really my area.”

Jack nodded in understanding, his knowledge of Cas and Dean's relationship giving him all he needed to know.

“Ah. Well I… I really like her, Castiel.”

“It's clear, Jack. And she likes you too.”

“I want to tell her I  _ love _ her.”

Cas’ eyes widened. He sat down on the bed and gestured for the nephilim to do the same. Jack did.

“That's a big step.”

“I'm ready. I really am.”

Cas put a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Is she?”

Jack cocked his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Recce struggles with commitment. She's spent her whole life loving and losing. Don't let her think she's going to lose you. You staying you  _ love _ her may be a bit much. Just don't let her run away. She's may need some time to process, but do not let her run away from you. She might have a panic attack if she's alone.”

Jack nodded.

“Okay.”

Castiel nodded his assurance and left. Recce knocked on the door a few minutes later.

“Ready?” She asked, leaning against the doorway, arms folded.

“Ready, darling.” He nodded.

She walked through the doorway and kissed him softly, one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hair.

“Then let's go.” She said as she pulled away, breathless.

He smiled at her and teleported them to the spot he had set up that afternoon. It was nothing extravagant, just a blanket on a hillside where they could watch the sunset together.

“Cheeky boy,” she whispered, taking his hand and placing her head gently on his shoulder, “Playing into my love of nature.”

“What can I say? You love it, I love it, and I love you.”

Recce stiffened, just as he had expected.

“L-love?” She stammered.

“Yes, Recce.” He said, looking her dead in the eyes with all the adoration he had for her. “I  _ love _ you.”

She tried to pull her hand from his own. He held it tightly, but not like a vice, so he wouldn't scare her.

“Let go, Jack.” She said quietly, her voice even and firm.

“Please don't be afraid. You're not going it lose me.”

“But I did!” She cried. “I couldn't take that again! Just let me go!”

“I won't, Recce. I won't leave you, ever. I swear.”

“You can't promise that! They always promise that but-”

She sobbed.

“They lie.” She whispered. “It's all a lie…”

She went slack and fell to her knees. He knelt beside her.

“It's okay,” he murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “This doesn't mean the end of us. It's the beginning of something new.”

“I said it first.” She breathed.

“What?”

“To Mark. I said 'I love you’ first.”

Jack wrinkled his nose, confused.

“ _ Why would she bring up her past lover? _ ” He thought, “ _ Especially the one who caused her so much pain? _ ”

Jack remained silent and let her continue.

“He left the flat for two days.” Recce wet her lips to speak again. “I thought, 'This is it. He doesn't love me. We're going to break up.’ When he finally came home, I nearly killed him.”

Jack's eyes went wide and she assured him her statement was figurative.

“We did have a huge row, though. I slept on the couch for two weeks.”

“Why are telling me this?”

“Those words from a lover are associated with loss for me. It makes me want to fight or flight. And in this case… it was flight.”

“You can't fly.”

“Figure of speech. It means I wanted to run away.”

“Oh. I'm sorry. There's just no other way I had thought of to show you how much and deeply I cared about you.”

“It's okay.”

They sat in silence a while longer. Finally, Recce was struck with an idea.

“Sam made you read the Hunger Games series, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember the real and not real game Katniss and Peeta do?”

“Yes.”

“And at the end, where he asks, 'You love me, real or not real’, and she says ‘real’?”

“Yes.”

“Real could be our ‘I love you’. Real could be our ‘always’.”

“Severus Snape.”

Recce nodded.

“So Jack?”

“Yes?”

“It's real for me too.”


End file.
